Blood Lust
by Bones24
Summary: A killer is striking the streets of Las Vegas, can the CSI's find him or her before another victim is killed? GSR and Warrick is not dead. Sorry the summary sucks, this is my first story; please comment. Story abandoned
1. Chapter 1

_The Las Vegas air was cold, colder than the knife raised high in the air; the moon glistening off the blood-ridden blade, the only sound heard in the desert was the chuckle of the sadistic killer._

Gil Grissom, leader of the Las Vegas CSI Graveyard shift, entered the lab resting his hand on the small of the back of his tall, gap-toothed, brunette girlfriend; Sara Sidle. His stunning blue eyes laughed at some remark Sara said. They were early, as usual, and both hoping to get some peace and quiet before their shift started; they were not lucky.

Simultaneously their beepers chirped, both reaching and saying "mine:" the beeper read to call Jim Brass, a stout, intimidating, but lovable cop, immediately.

Grissom dialed Jim's number and, after a few seconds, said, "What's up Jim?" He nodded and a frown creased across his face: all he said was "honey, we've got another body."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this except for the plot line, which comes from my own head. Any errors are mine and this is my first fic so please review.

All of the C.S.I.'s crowded into the break room waiting to hear what made Grissom call them all in so early. Nick, a handsome Texan, sat in a chair constantly clicking his pen; Catherine, a middle aged strawberry blonde, reclined on the couch cleaning out her freshly manicured nails; Warrick, a tall African American with striking green eyes, relaxed next to Catherine; Greg, the newest member of the team bounced his knees and spiky hair in time with the music on his I-Pod: They all waited for Grissom.

Finally, they heard an argument in the hallway. "Conrad if we talk to the news we will only encourage the killer." "Gil, the public has a right to know, if we don't tell them now, the lab could get in big trouble later!" "Know what Conrad, the lab will look bad no matter what! I think we should try to save a few families the sorrow of their loved ones being slaughtered even if it means the lab gets criticized!" "Come on Sara, let's go tell the gang about our Jane Doe."

The team hushed as Grissom and Sara walked in, Catherine, the boldest, was the first to speak: "Do you want to tell us why you called us all in three hours early?" Grissom sighed and glanced at the team, his blue eyes filled with sorrow, as he solemnly said, "The_ killer_ has struck again." The atmosphere in the room changed immediately.

"Are you sure it's the same killer Gil?"

"Yes Catherine I am sure. The M.O. is _exactly_ the same and since we haven't released the case to the press it could hardly be a copy-cat killer."

"Not yet, if Ecklie has his way we will have trouble telling much of anything" Sara mumbled.

"Sara and Nick I want you to go through all of the previous cases and look for any similarities between the vics; Warrick, Greg and Catherine you are with me."

What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Any thoughts or comments are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all of your reviews, it means a lot to me. Once again, I own nothing besides the clothes on my back and the laptop I am writing this story on though I would always welcome donation******

"I'm driving"

"Not unless we want to have two more bodies to process Greg"

Greg pouted at Grissom. Grissom just shook his head and headed out to the car.

"Oh and guys, you might want to bring a change of clothing" he added with the slightest of grins.

Meanwhile, back at the lab, Nick and Sara spread out all of the documents pertaining to the previous two cases.

"Okay, let's start off with the similarities"

Nick nodded and said, "All of the vics are white females between about the ages of twenty and thirty five; both are in steady relationships without any kids and are living with their boyfriends."

"Both have well paying jobs, have a collage education, and have no real enemies," Sara added.

"They were killed brutally, tortured first; each receiving several minor lacerations to the abdomen, legs, face, arms, and backs."

"Painful but not deadly" Sara added grimly.

Nick nodded and continued; "They were than starved, deprived of food and water for several days, leaving them barely alive."

"And finally" Sara said; "They were strangled. Ligature marks point to the use of some kind of rope. Bruising suggests that they were tortured for several hours before finally, they were allowed to die. The rope was probably pulled around their neck until they fell unconscious and then released until they woke up and the process would continue."

Nick's eyes were sad as he listened. "We never found the murder weapons, fibers, finger prints, DNA… NOTHING!" He slammed his fist against the table.

"Nick we will get him, I promise"

"Sara don't promise things that you can't be sure you will be able to obtain."

After a pause Nick said, "Let's look at what is different between the two cases."

Sara nodded and said, "Vic one, Susan Ryan thirty-four. She was a second grade teacher at Palms Elementary School; she was born in Maryland but moved to Vegas after receiving her education at the University of Delaware. She shared an apartment with her boyfriend and the two were engaged. We won't know much more until we talk to the family."

Nick sighed, "Victim two, Sherry White twenty-one. She was a nurse at Desert Palms and shared a house with her boyfriend of three years. She was born in Boston and attended Harvard. Both of her parents are dead and her brother is at war currently, we are waiting to hear from him."

Sara nodded and they both looked down at the pictures of the once lively but now deceased women.

**Please tell me what you think. Should I continue?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reviewing, here is another short chapter please enjoy.**

**I still own nothing.**

"What's with all of the reporters?" Greg quipped as he and Warrick approached the scene.

"I don't know Greg but I heard Grissom and Ecklie go at it over whether or not the case should be released."

"When, I don't remember that?"

"Of course you don't Greggo, you were listening to your I-pod," Warrick said affectionately.

"Oh" came a meek response.

"I am going to kill Ecklie" came Grissom's enraged response over finding _his_ crime scene overrun with reporters.

"Gil calm down, you knew it was going to happen sooner or later"

"I know Catherine" Grissom said dejectedly "I just would have liked it to happen later rather than sooner."

The four CSI's stepped out of their cars, each holding a silver case containing all of the supplies they needed to process the scene.

Jim Brass walked up to the group.

"Hey guys, the scene have been cleared and we were just waiting for you."

"Is David here yet" Grissom asked?

"Yeah, he got here about ten minutes ago"

**Sorry for the short chapter, if you are good and review maybe I can fit another chapter in tonight******

**By the way, I can handle complements and criticisms and because this is my first fic, I want to learn how to improve my writing. Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

**Your reviews are amazing. I can't believe people actually like my story. I still don't own CSI but I will gladly take any donations!**

"Hey guys, it's a circus out there isn't it?" David, a thirty-some, partially balding, recently married, glasses wearing, lovable medical examiner, said.

"You got that right," Grissom said morosely.

"Do we have any identification on the vic?"

"I was just about to check Catherine."

David carefully rummaged through the young brunette's jean pockets. Pulling out a wallet, he took a step back, trying to disturb the scene as little as possible.

"Here we are," he said after opening the wallet "Julie Smith age thirty-one."

He handed the wallet over to Catherine who cautiously looked through the contents.

"Hey Greg, Gil come look at this" she said holding up a picture.

"They look pretty friendly," Greg stated as he observed the photograph of Julie Smith and some unknown male. In the picture, they were kissing in front of Lake Mead.

"Flip it over" Grissom said.

The back was named and dated _Scott and Julie November 1, 2008_.

"The picture must have been taken this month," Greg said excitedly.

"Not necessarily Greg, it could have been taken years ago but printed this month."

"Bag the picture and wallet. Greg take the perimeter with Warrick; Catherine you and I will take the body and the house."

"Why do I always have to take the perimeter?" whined Greg.

"Why do I always have to get stuck with you?" mocked Warrick.

"Hey man watch were you step, there is some broken glass by your foot."

"Thanks War" Greg said while he bent down to take a closer look at the shattered glass.

"I am going to bag it War," Greg stated as he photographed the evidence "Where do you think it came from? There are no broken windows around here."

"I don't know Greggo but I am going to finish the perimeter and then we can meet up with Grissom and Catherine"

Back inside Grissom and Catherine were just finishing processing the murder scene when a commotion outside caught their attention.

"Listen man, I can't let you in the house"

"It's _my house_ and I will go in it if I want to"

"Calm down man"

"Shut up, I will not calm down so you better get out of my way before someone gets hurt."

Grissom looked at Catherine before darting out of the house.

"What's going on here?" Grissom inquired.

Warrick just looked from Grissom to the enraged man who was holding up a pocketknife.

The man turned to Grissom.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?"

Before Grissom got a chance to respond, the furious man stepped toward Warrick, raising his knife in a threatening manner.

Grissom jumped forward and yelled, "STOP."

The man turned around and slashed Grissom across the cheek.

The police chose that moment to arrive and apprehend the possibly drunk man.

"Are you okay?" Greg asked.

"I'm fine. Where were you?"

"Oh, I was putting evidence into the van"

Catherine, who had gone with the police in order to collect any evidence off the man returned.

"Gil are you okay?"

"I'm fine, okay I'm fine."

"Is the perimeter done Warrick?"

"Yeah, I finished it and was coming to help you"

"Okay let's finish up examining the scene and go back to the lab."

**Thank you for all of your reviews, you are the best! Tell me what you think, any recommendations? Love it? Hate it? Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I still do not own CSI, though Christmas is coming up. Also, any errors in the story are mine. This chapter is a little fluffy and dramatic. Enjoy**

Grissom, Catherine, Warrick, and Greg arrived back at the lab with three bags full of evidence that possibly could put the killer in jail. When Grissom entered the lab he was confronted by an enraged Sara Sidle.

"Gilbert what the hell did you think you were doing pretending to be a superhero?"

"Sara…"

"Don't you 'Sara' me!" Her voiced was laced with anger, pain, love and something else Grissom could not quite place.

"You could have contaminated the scene; you could have caused Warrick, Catherine, Greg, or some innocent bystander to be killed!" Her voice lowered suddenly "You could have died and left me alone." Grissom finally figured out what her voice was tinged with: Fear.

Grissom started to walk toward Sara, his head held low; "Oh honey I am so sorry."

Just as he was about to pull Sara into an embrace, Ecklie decided to make his presence known.

"Gil, my office _now_!"

Grissom wrapped his arms around Sara and wiped away a solitary tear that ran down her face; "honey why don't you go get a cup of coffee, Greg's stash of Hawaiian Blue is in the cabinet below the sink. I will meet you there as soon as I can."

Releasing Sara, Grissom turned and headed toward Ecklie's office.

Shutting the door behind him Grissom turned to face Ecklie who had the back of his nearly bald-head facing Grissom.

"What do you want Conrad?" came Grissom's voice in a monotone.

"Have you seen the news Gil? Guess who made the headline? Guess who made the lab look bad? Guess who" His voice, which was dripping with sarcasm was cut short by Grissom; "No I haven't seen the news, let me guess, I made the headline, and I know who made the lab look bad, _you._"

The last statement caused Ecklie to swivel in his expensive leather chair.

"Excuse me" Ecklie sputtered before regaining composure. "Are you sure you didn't get knocked in the head Gil because there is no way I caused the lab to look bad."

Grissom smirked "I wouldn't have made the headlines if _you_ hadn't released the case to the news; the lab wouldn't look bad if _you_ had listened to me and had not run your mouth. So Conrad, care to explain how it is _my_ fault that the lab looks bad?"

"Get out of my office Gil and next time you better think before you speak because otherwise there will be severe consequences, now get out." Grissom could have sworn he heard Ecklie's voice tremble during his dismissal sentence.

Sara looked up as Grissom entered the break room, her face was red and there were streaks of mascara below her eyes: It was obvious that she had been crying.

"Sara I am so sorry, I should have been more careful."

Sara did not respond and continued to stare into her swirling coffee. She suddenly felt a warm finger raising her chin, forcing her to look up.

Grissom's blue eyes were glazed with emotion and he mouthed _I'm so sorry_ before gently kissing her mouth.

"Sara, I love you and did not mean to hurt you, can you ever forgive me?" Grissom grabbed a tissue and began to gently clean the smeared makeup from Sara's face.

"Always" came Sara's response.

Grissom cocked his head, slightly confused by Sara's cryptic response.

"I will always forgive you."

Grissom and Sara were soon joined by the rest of the team in the break room.

"Gil, the guy that attacked you is going to be interviewed soon; I thought you might want to go watch."

"Thanks Brass"

Grissom looked at his team, his family, "Greg and Catherine I am sorry I snapped at you earlier, I was just under a lot of stress, your concern means a lot to me."

The team was shocked by Grissom's display of emotion.

His demeanor quickly returned professional; "Greg and Warrick I want you to go through the evidence collected at the scene, Catherine I want you to come help me interview the suspect."

"Suspect" Greg inquired cutting off Grissom.

"Yes Greg, suspect, a person who returns to the scene of a crime is usually a suspect."

"But Grissom I thought the first person on the scene was the suspect and the mailman was the first person on the scene. Also how do you know he was at the scene before?"

"Greg, he kept repeating that it was _his_ house, so I assume he was at the scene before."

Greg nodded at Grissom, his face turning red as he realized how stupid his question was.

"As I was saying, Sara and Nick I want you to look into the background of Julie Smith and look for any similarities to the other vics."

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews. I am still in shock that people are actually reading this. Keep up your reviews, they keep me going!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long for me to update, I've been under the weather for the past few days so I havn't done much. Happy Thanksgiving.**

**Oh and I still don't own CSI**

"Hey Gil"

"Hey Jim"

The pair stood outside of the one-way glass, staring into the interrogation room where Grissom's attacker sat, handcuffed, in the hard wooden chair. He had a broken lip and a swollen cheek. Grissom decided that he had acquired those wounds in the struggle that occurred at the scene. Jim looked over and Grissom, privately assessing whether or not Grissom should play the "nice" cop role or not. Making up his mind after several minutes he said; "Gil I want you to act your normal self that should shake up our little friend in there."

Grissom raised an eyebrow and said; "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing" Jim said nonchalantly "are you ready?"

Grissom nodded

They both entered the wooden door and nodded to the police officer stationed there, silently dismissing him.

Grissom stood by the door, crossing his arms and observing his attacker like he would his pink-toed tarantula.

Brass sat down across from the suspect, clasping his hands together and displaying a domineering position. He quickly glanced down at a paper on the table and set his eyes on the suspect.

"Mr. Andrews, can I call you Scott?"

Scott Andrews shrugged and replied, "Whatever floats your boat man."

"Okay, man, why don't you tell use what you were doing at 1296 Darley Road when it was clearly marked, by yellow crime scene tape, as a crime scene, a place people like you are Not Supposed To Enter?"

"Like I said earlier it is my house okay man."

"No it is not your house, the house belongs to Julie Smith, and unless you went through a sex change, you are not Julie Smith. So tell me again why you were at the house."

At this point Brass had placed both hands on the table and was towering over the seated suspect.

"Come on man, have you never shared a house with a woman?" He paused and smirked displaying teeth yellowed from years of smoking and lack of brushing "or perhaps you play house with men." "Know what man; call Julie she will tell you that I live there also."

"That might be a little hard Scott."

"Yo man, what do you mean, is she alright man?"

Jim raised his voice "No she is not alright, she is dead." He paused and watched the younger man look down. "Look at me!" He slammed the table with his fist causing the Scott to jump. "You want to know what I think. Well here is what I think happened. Last night you came home and decided that you had enough of Miss Smith, you wanted to break up, but you also wanted the house. So you two got in a fight, probably said a few choice words, and you decided that you had enough, and you killed her."

"No man, I loved her."

"Do you know how many times I have heard that?"

"Listen man" his voice was shaking with emotion, "We were going to get married in a few weeks, I loved her."

Brass was about to speak again when Grissom called out "Jim can I have a word with you?"

Brass nodded and walked over to Grissom.

"You are forgetting that Julie Smith's murder matched the murders of the other two girls, we are not looking for someone who killed Julie Smith for personal reasons, we are looking for a serial killer who is targeting young white females who have a decent job and a steady relationship. Let me talk to him though I don't think he did it."

Jim nodded to Grissom who took a seat in the chair across from Scott Andrews.

"Mr. Andrews I am truly sorry for your loss."

"Are you? Have you ever lost someone you love with all of your heart?"

Grissom's eyes became distant for a split second; "I nearly did."

Scott Andrews looked up and noticed the scratch on Grissom's cheek.

"I did that to you didn't I? I am sorry man, I just wanted to get home and see my Julie, I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"It's okay, can I ask you a few questions though?"

"Yeah, of course I want to help in anyway I can."

Grissom looked back at Brass; "Can you take his cuffs off, I don't think he will do anything?"

Brass came around to Scott Andrews and slipped a key into the handcuffs.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"Umm water would be great."

Brass responded, "I'll get it."

Grissom looked back at the man sitting across from him who was currently rubbing his wrists.

"Do you know a Susan Ryan or Sherry White?"

"I don't think so; maybe if I see a picture of them it would help."

"Here" Grissom said holding out two pictures of the deceased women.

"No man, sorry."

"That's all of the questions we have right now, how can we contact you if we have any further questions?"

Scott Andrews scribbled his contact paper on a piece of paper.

Brass returned at that moment with a glass of water, which he promptly gave to Scott Andrews.

After taking a sip of water Andrews said, "Do you think the same person who killed Julie killed these two women?"

"The evidence points to one killer for all three women."

"Please find him. Please find this beast that killed my fiancé."

"We will, I promise we will do everything we can to make sure justice is served"

"Thank you"

**Please review, I will love you forever!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing**

**I would like to point out that I made an error previously; Catherine should have been sent to the morgue and did not go with Grissom to the interrogation.**

**Special thanks to CSIvHP11 and trplxl2 for their continued support and reviews. You guys are amazing!**

_Meanwhile back in the break room_

"Sara what have you found on Julie Smith?"

"She was thirty-one years old; born in Houston, Texas; she is a small claims lawyer; she was engaged to Scott Andrews and that's all I can find on her."

"Why don't we call Brass and see if we can get her phone records, maybe all three of our vics have talked to the same person."

"Good idea Nick, can you do that, I am going to see what Greg and Warrick found."

"Okay, have fun."

"Hey Warrick, I have some hair on her shirt with tags attached, probably from a struggle."

"Let's go run it and see if we can find the bastard who killed these girls."

Sara entered the room at that moment.

"Hey boys what have you found?"

"Hair, and its got tags on it," Greg said excitedly "we were just about to run it."

The three scientists stared at the computer screen, willing it to spit out a match.

"Yes we have a match to a Scott Andrews."

"What's he in there for?"

"He used to be in the army."

"Let's go tell Grissom."

"Tell me what?"

The trio turned to see their supervisor staring at them curiously.

"Well, I the great Greg Sanders, once again broke the case." Greg said puffing his chest out proudly.

"And how is that Greg?"

"I found the killer. You see there was hair with tags still attached on the vics clothing and I matched it to"

Grissom cut him off; "Scott Andrews."

"You know Griss" Warrick said, "it's really creepy when you do that."

"Greg, Scott Andrews is Julie Smith's fiancé."

"So?" Greg said indignantly.

"It doesn't mean he didn't kill her, I mean there are tags on the hair which means the hair was pulled out."

Grissom quickly glanced at Sara before looking back at Greg.

"That doesn't mean they were fighting Greg."

Sara blushed quickly before managing to compose her expression.

"What else do you have?"

"Nothing" Warrick said.

"Nothing?" Grissom inquired again.

The trio just shook their head.

"Okay, keep looking. Sara aren't you supposed to be looking into Julie Smith's background."

Sara blushed again and looked down like a child who just was caught with chocolate on their fingers.

"I was but decided to check on these two while Nick got her phone records."

"Walk with me." Grissom said

Sara followed him out, walking in sync with him

"We haven't found much, just that she was thirty one, born in Houston, Texas and that she was a small claims lawyer. How did the interrogation go?"

"It went fine, the guy was Scott Andrews."

"The fiancé?"

"Yeah, I don't think he did it."

"And him attacking you?"

"He was just worried about his fiancé."

Sara nodded as they reached the break room.

"Hey Nick did you call Brass?"

"Yeah the phone records should be here any minute now. Hey Griss, how did the interrogation go?"

"Fine Nick."

Before Nick had a chance to inquire further, the fax machined came to life.

As he was pulling out the phone records, Grissom's phone rang.

"Hey Catherine, what did the autopsy reveal?"

"Nothing different?"

"Okay thanks." He shut his phone with a sigh.

"The death is identical to the other two girls.

Nick and Sara nodded and they began to pour over the phone records of the three girls.

"Hey Nicky, they all called the same number."

"Yeah I see it. Each time the number was called, it was after midnight. Let's look up who it belongs to."

They typed the number in the computer and looked at each other in shock.

**Uh Oh, I need reviews before I right you anymore. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing.**

**Sorry for the short chapter, next one will be longer.**

"Who is it?" Grissom demanded

Sara and Nick looked at each other, obviously unsure of what to do.

Finally, after several tense seconds Sara sighed; "It's Heather Kessler."

"Are you sure?"

"Take a look for yourself," Nick said as he moved away from the computer screen.

Grissom looked at the computer screen then sighed, removed his glasses and began massaging the spot between his eyes right above his nose.

"Hey" Sara said, "I though Lady Heather was out of the BSDM business."

"She doesn't run the business anymore; she is a marriage and sex psychiatrist."

"So, let me get this straight, she is now trying to help the perverts that she previously pleasured. How honorable" Sara sneered.

"Griss, did Scott Andrews mention any problems in the, umm, in the bedroom?" Nick said attempting to release the tension that was building in the room.

"No, no he didn't. I will go call him and ask."

Grissom quickly left the room before he managed to enrage Sara even more.

"That's going to be an awkward conversation," Nick said with a grin.

Sara just shrugged and said, "I am going to get some coffee."

_Twenty Minutes Later_

The whole team gathered in the break room, waiting to hear what caused Grissom to page all of them.

"Maybe they found the killer," Greg said hopefully.

"Doubt it," replied Warrick.

"We will find out soon enough," replied Catherine as she heard Grissom's footsteps drawing near the room.

Grissom entered the room and cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Sara and Nick compared the phone records of our three vics and found one number that belonged to all three; the number belongs to Heather Kessler."

A slight gasp was heard from Catherine.

"She currently is a sex and marriage psychiatrist so I called Scott Andrews and inquired about his love life with Julie Smith, he said that it was very good and that they did not have any problems."

Greg snickered, "I bet that was awkward." He pitched his voice mocking Grissom "'Hi it's Dr. Grissom, I was wondering how much you've been banging your fiancé before she.'"

Grissom's glare cut him off.

"I am going to go and pay Heather a visit and see what she knows about Julie Smith, Susan Ryan and Sherry White."

The use of Heather's first name was not lost on Sara who, in a harsh voice said, "If that's all I have work to do, go have fun with 'Heather'." And with that, she left the room.

"Man you are sooooo in the dog house."

Catherine nodded in agreement with Warrick before saying, "Gil, I would go talk to her before you really lose her."

"Why don't you mind your own business, don't you have work to do?"

And with that, they all dispersed.

**Well what do you think? The only way for me to know is through your reviews, so please review. Oh and do you want me to have some Grissom and Sara making up next chapter (It wouldn't be explicit, I don't know how to write anything explicit) or Sara Lady Heather confrontation? Tell me what you want.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, I sure enjoyed writing it!**

Sara was fuming. _How could he just go off like that. He doesn't love me, he is just using me to satisfy his urges until he can get to that slut._ She made up her mind, she was going to pay Miss Kessler a visit. _Yes_ she thought _that should give Gil a shock_. She grabbed her keys, not even thinking about bringing her coat and sped out to her car. She saw Grissom's car just disappearing from view. Sara followed Grissom, far enough to prevent him from recognizing her car yet close enough as to not get lost.

About five minutes into the drive the skies opened up, releasing a downpour of rain in the cold Vegas night. After following Grissom for another fifteen minutes, Sara saw him pull into a long driveway. He parked in the parking lot which was about a two minute walk from the house itself. Sara waited for Grissom to enter the house. What she saw made both her heart break and made her want to kill her lover; she saw Grissom and Heather embracing. The door shut with Grissom inside. Sara waited about five minutes before parking and exiting her car. "SHIT." Her favorite blue, short sleeve blouse and comfy but form fitting jeans were drenched; her hair was plastered to her face and she was ready to cry. She trudged up to the door and pounded on the wood. The door opened up revealing Lady Heather standing there looking seductive and warm.

"How may I help you?"

"Sara Sidle, Las Vegas Crime Lab. I would like to ask you a few questions pertaining to recent murders."

"You must have gotten the wrong instructions, I already have a CSI here."

Sara was soaked to the bone and was beyond irate. She lost a little bit of her barely restrained temper.

"Can I at least come in before I get hypothermia?" Her tone was not pleading, it was the tone of a woman scorned.

Lady Heather shrugged and stepped aside, allowing Sara to pass.

Sara gave the room a cursory glance before saying, "I thought you said there was another CSI here?"

All Heather said was "there is."

After a few tense seconds Lady Heather spoke saying, "Take a seat, would you like some tea?"

Tea sounded tempting to Sara's frozen body, _No_, she thought, _I will not let this bitch seduce me with her charms_.

"No thank you."

Lady Heather sat down across from Sara.

"You are angry, what is going on in your life that angers you so?"

"We are not here to talk about me." Snarled Sara

"You said you had a few questions, I am willing to answer whatever you like as long as I find it to be a reasonable question."

_Because, of course, she is a reasonable woman. All reasonable women like to chain people down and whip them for sexual gratification._

Sara tried not to sneer at her thought and she succeeded, almost.

"I get a feeling that you don't like me much Sara. I may call you Sara right?"

Sara shrugged; "Whatever floats your boat."

Just then Grissom came bounding down from, presumably, a bedroom area, a smile on his face and excitement in his eyes.

"Heather that is so awesome, do you think I can come and use it again some time?"

"Of course Gil."

"Wow Grissom, sounds like you are having fun on company time, maybe I should go find myself a whore too."

Grissom spun around, his blue eyes wide with shock.

"Sara? What are you doing here? I didn't ask you to do the interview."

_He doesn't care about me, here I am soaking wet and all he can say is 'what are you doing here?' I hate him, I hate her_.

Sara suddenly stood up, all restraint gone; she swung at Lady Heather lightly grazing her cheek. Heather gently shoved Sara back, but Sara was not one to give up, she lunged only to be grabbed by Grissom on the arm. The sudden change in direction caused her ankle to twist, she fell down to the ground with a gasp.

"What the hell Sara!"

Sara didn't respond, she just sat on the floor sobbing.

Grissom looked up, "Heather are you okay? I don't know what came over her, she is not normally like that, I am really sorry."

"Gil I am fine."

"Sara, get over hear NOW." Grissom said using a tone harsher than he had ever used with Sara.

Sara automatically attempted to stand only to fall back down with a cry as she clutched her right ankle. She was shaking, shaking from the wet clothes that she wore, shaking from anger not at Grissom or Heather but at herself, shaking from the pain that throbbed in her leg and heart, shaking from fear of losing Grissom, sobs ravaged through Sara's body.

"Gil" Heather said softly, "let's put her on the couch so we can elevate her leg."

Grissom nodded at Heather and picked Sara, who was incredibly light, up and gently placed her on the soft leather couch. He then placed three pillows under her right ankle looking at the swollen appendage.

"Heather can you get some ice?"

Heather nodded and left to acquire the desired goods. She returned quickly and handed the ice pack to Grissom who gently applied it to Sara's ankle. At this point Sara was to embarrassed to look at anybody.

Grissom looked at Sara before returning his gaze to Heather.

"Can I talk to you?"

Heather nodded and motioned for him to follow her to the kitchen.

"Heather are you going to press charges against Sara?"

"No Gil I am not, but I do want to know what her outburst was about."

"Well I am not positive but I am guessing that she thought I was sleeping with you."

Heather looked at Grissom curiously.

"Heather she is my girlfriend, we live together."

A look of understanding passed across Heather's face.

"Listen, I don't know why she attacked you but she is not normally like that."

"I think I might know."

With that Heather walked back into the room where Sara was lying.

Heather kneeled next to Sara.

"Sara, Sara can you look at me, I want to ask you something?"

Sara reluctantly turned.

"Sara could you be pregnant?"

Sara's eyes widened.

_I can't be. Could I be? No, we always used protection, wait. Oh God. Oh shit that could be why I am late. Gil will definitely hate me now._

Sara's eyes were filled with fear as she responded; "yes, I guess I could be."

Heather's expression softened; "no wonder you flipped out, the hormones are a bitch."

Heather stepped back and Sara's eyes seeked Grissom's.

"Gil."

Grissom walked up to her.

"Gil I am so sorry."

"Sara honey, what is it."

"I think I'm pregnant."

Sara turned away, afraid to see the disappointment and disgust in Grissom's eyes.

"Sara," he said after he got over the shock of the news, "honey look at me."

Sara obeyed and was shocked to see no hate or disgust but rather love and, perhaps, excitement in Grissom's eyes.

"Honey" Grissom stopped speaking and looked down at Sara.

Suddenly he leaned down and kissed her slightly parted lips, his eyes were glistening with tears but they were not tears of sadness, but rather of joy.

"I'm going to look at your leg okay?"

Sara nodded and Grissom scooted down and removed the icepack.

After gently poking and prodding he sat up.

"It's just a minor twist, you'll be fine."

Sara sighed and closed her eyes.

Grissom's demeanor quickly turned professional.

"Heather, can I ask you the questions about the case now?"

"Of course."

"We have phone records showing three, now deceased women, all made phone calls to your number. Their names are Susan Ryan, Sherry White, and Julie Smith."

"Ahh yes, they all called me inquiring about BSDM, at which point I referred them to Robert Lober, an old acquaintance of mine."

"Do you think you can give Mr. Lober's contact information to me?"

"Sure"

After the information was exchanged Grissom called Catherine to ask her and Nick to come and pick up Sara's car. Catherine was both amused and annoyed at the whole incident.

"Heather I would like to thank you for your patience and understanding, but I believe I need to get Sara home now."

Heather smiled and just nodded.

"Sara," she said, "call me if you need anything, Gil has my number."

Grissom carefully lifted his lover into his arms and carried her out to his car; luckily the rain had ceased allowing Grissom to, rather easily, maneuver to his car. Grissom immediately drove to the lab and gave Ecklie a quick summary of what had taken place before he went to his office, fed his insects, and grabbed his jacket. After making a quick stop in the locker room, Grissom returned to the car.

_Back at Grissom's townhouse_

Grissom gently placed Sara on their bed and went to the kitchen to get her some advil for her ankle. After giving her the medicine he turned to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" came Sara's hesitant voice.

"I will be right back honey."

Grissom entered the bathroom and started Sara a bubble bath.

When Grissom reentered the bedroom he couldn't help but smile.

_Sara might be having my baby, she would make such a good mother. I can't believe I didn't notice the changes, this whole incident was my fault. I guess I will just have to make it up to her._

He smiled again at the last prospect.

"Honey let's get you out of those clothes and get you into a nice warm bubble bath."

After helping divest Sara of her clothes, Grissom once again picked her up and he carried her to the bathroom. As he placed her into the tub, she moaned in pleasure causing Grissom's pants to become a little tight.

After shampooing Sara's hair, Grissom leaned in and kissed her hard. This caused her to moan again and illicited the same result as her previous moan from Grissom.

"Honey," Grissom whispered in her ear, "let me show you how sorry I am for being a total jackass."

With that Grissom carried Sara to the bedroom, divested his clothes and made love to her until she knew that she definitely couldn't walk even if her ankle was okay.

**Okay the ending sucked, I obviously can't write smut. So what do you think of the story so far. Please review, I can't write without them, they are my sustenance!**


End file.
